Ghosts - DraMione
by Serendipity-VJJ
Summary: Halloween es la peor fecha para Hermione, en esas noches mientras los niños se divierten y piden dulces, es cuando ve más fantasmas y espíritus emerger de sus sepulcros para molestarla, no la dejan dormir, la aterran hasta el 2 de noviembre. Draco Malfoy, un joven parapsicólogo que queda maravillado con los poderes de la joven y espantada mujer.
1. Prefacio

**1**

Amo estas fechas, debido a que es cuando ocurren con más continuidad los fenómenos paranormales que estudiado con ahínco. No importa si mis amigos comentan que desperdicio mi fortuna en ver o tratar de encontrar fantasmas donde no los hay, he pasado suficientes noches en cementerios y casas abandonadas para saber que existen. No los veo, pero los siento y escucho. Es divertido la sensación que provocan en mi cuerpo cuando tratan de tocarme, ese frío es divertido.

Soy poseedor de la interacción mente-materia o lo que el resto del mundo llama y conoce como la telequinesis, no soy un superhéroe o mago y no deseo actuar como ellos.

Sé que puedo mover cosas desde que evité el accidente automovilístico que por poco sufrí a los 16 años. Logré desviar el camión con solo pensarlo. Al principio creí que eran estupideces, solía decirme: _el camión se desvió para evitar un accidente._ Sin embargo, ¿en qué cabeza cabe que haya casi flotado sobre mí para continuar su camino? Posiblemente sea una alucinación, pero descubrí que dominaba mi mente en situaciones de peligro.

Alguna vez estuve en un partido de baseball, aquella diminuta pelota estuvo a punto de rosar mi rostro de no ser porque pensé: _"regresa por donde viniste"_ y terminó noqueando al jugador que la había bateado. Así fue ocurrieron un sinfín de situaciones que me hicieron dominar la interacción mente-materia._ "En conclusión soy una Matilda moderna"_

**2**

Dicen que "Valle Normal" es todo lo opuesto a lo que dice ser, es el lugar que enloquece desde el 29 de octubre hasta el 2 de noviembre. Con _enloquecer_ me refiero a que suceden cosas paranormales, muchos aseguran que pueden ver a los fantasmas caminar e ir de un lugar a otro, brujas y duendes que salen en la noche para reclamar la villa como suya, sospecho que la mayoría miente, pero más de alguno asegura decir la verdad. Después de todo el letrero dice: _Bienvenidos a: Valle Normal (somos personas muy sencillas)_

Una vez lejos del letrero me aproximo a varios nativos para preguntar por algún lugar donde quedarme, una posada u hotel es lo que necesito ponerme manos a la obra si quiero detectar alguna presencia. Varios me indican y aseguran que el mejor lugar es Granger's Hotel, una locación donde hay una joven que ve fantasmas y habla con ellos, sin embargo, en estas fechas sufre terriblemente por el exceso de presencias en su hotel.

Una vez frente al hotel, entiendo a causa de qué me lo han recomendado, es una construcción gótica muy antigua y lúgubre, incluso el cielo sobre la casa es gris, las nubes parecen estar decuerdo en bloquear los rayos solares, casi puedo imaginar el montón de fantasmas que hay aquí o en los alrededores. El pasto verde es lo único animado del lugar.

No dudo en pasar y buscar a alguien que me atienda, mas solo veo una chimenea casi apagada. El salón es iluminado por tenues velas, hay cortinas que parecen roídas y empolvadas, es un ambiente gélido que invita a salir huyendo, pero desde luego me siento emocionado por lo que ha de venir — ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? Yo quiero...

— Hospedarse... Lo sé. — Una voz femenina me responde desde atrás — sígame. — Al girar para verla, observo que viste completamente de blanco, lleva el cabello castaño con las puntas negras, tal vez residuos de algún cambio de imagen que tuvo en el pasado, me conduce hasta un mostrador donde hay un inmenso libro. Sus pasos y los míos son el único sonido de la casa.

Su rostro es pálido lo cual no disminuye su belleza, posee ojeras visibles y unos labios rosas. — ¿Hace cuánto que no duerme?

— Tres noches. — Toma un bolígrafo — Nombre, edad y estado civil.

— Draco Malfoy, 23 años y estoy soltero. — Digo lo último en tono galante, ella me ignora por completo. Es extraño, por lo general las chicas no dejan de observarme, algunas dicen que soy más bello que Adonis.

Anota la información en el libro. — ¿Por cuánto tiempo va a quedarse?

— Hasta ver fantasmas. — me encojo de hombros — me han dicho que hay muchos aquí, quiero observar y hablar con...

— Firme aquí — señala un espacio punteado y me entrega el bolígrafo, firmo a sabiendas de que he sido ignorado. —Le recomiendo que no haga ruido en las noches, podría golpearle sin querer. — me entrega una llave y señala hacia la izquierda donde hay escalinatas de madera pulida — su habitación se encuentra en el cuarto piso, suba las escaleras, el 667.

— Señorita... — Leo el gafete en su pecho — Granger... ¿usted cree en fantas...?

— Si desea comer le recomiendo ir a _Las tres escobas,_ Madame Rosmerta estará encantada de atenderle. No hay más huéspedes que usted, si necesita algo que no sea comida toque el botón azul que encontrará en su habitación y estaré allí en menos de tres minutos — Ella sacude las mangas de su vestido blanco debido a que hay polvo, segundos después se encaminó a un lugar oscuro donde las velas de esta mansión no iluminan.

_"¿Ella es real o un fantasma?"_

Algo me dice que voy esto será divertido y lo confirmo al escuchar las risas de niños tras subir los primeros escalones. — Música para mis oídos


	2. Capítulo I

**1**

Madame Rosmerta, es una encantadora mujer de unas 50 primaveras, me dio la información necesaria para poder acercarme a la señorita Granger. Me comentó el nombre que describe como una chica alegre y dulce, solo que en estos días está ida, lo que se debe a que ve y siente la presencia de fantasmas (como lo hizo su padre y su abuela, quienes van descansando diez años en el cementerio de _Valle Normal_) durante las noches más que en los días.

La señora Granger dejó a su hija desde que cumplió los dieciocho años y de eso ya han transcurrido cuatro años, se marchó debido a que temía a los fantasmas y no deseaba estar relacionada con el hotel poseído. No me lo dijo Madame Rosmerta, pero al parecer la madre también tenía esos poderes. Envidio ese don.

Esa noche al regresar a la mansión vi a la señorita Granger barriendo el vestíbulo, mientras estornudaba reiteradamente, la ayudé, después de todo debía estar limpiando para su único huésped. Más tarde le ayudé a poner un par de plomos en el suiche para que dejara de usar velas en la plata baja. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna. Ella siempre mantuvo la mirada sobre el piso pulido, parecía estar ida. Me parecía interesante su manera de ser, tal vez veía un fantasma cada vez que me observaba o soy muy guapo que puedo dejarla ciega.

**2**

— 30 de octubre del año 2020, tres de la mañana — uso la grabadora de mi teléfono — Me encuentro en el cuarto piso de Granger's Hotel, voy a comunicarme con los espectros que he escuchado hace unos minutos — guardo el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón del pijama.

Salgo de mi habitación, camino por los pasillos de la mansión, me es emocionante, más cuando uso un par de receptores-transmisores para hablar con los espíritus.

Voy concentrado dando pasos largos, en busca de una frecuencia que me indique algo de actividad paranormal

— ¿Buscas algo? — La voz femenina me hace dar un respingo.

— ¡Espíritus chocarreros! — exclamo y giro para verla. Usa un camisón blanco y lleva un candelabro en la mano. — ¡La llorona!

— Soy Hermione Granger, no la llorona — rebate algo divertida. — ¿Por qué está fuera de la cama?

— Oí el llanto de un bebé — Explico y muestro mi receptor-transmisor — Con esto pretendo comunicarme con los fantasmas.

Me ve a los ojos. — ¿Puede oírlos?

Asiento. Larga historia que le voy a contar, incluida mi interacción mente-materia, mas ella nunca mostró sorpresa, solo curiosidad.

**3**

A las 6 de la mañana ambos nos hallamos en su habitación, debido a corrimos escaleras abajo para evitar las apariciones paranormales del cuarto piso, debido a que cuando intentamos comunicarnos la voz decía: _Disparen hacia el blanco_ posteriormente se empezaron a oír sonidos de balazos, pero no hubo nada roto, solo un dolor de tímpanos insoportable. Ella si vio a los soldados que nos atacaban. Su habitación era como un cubil al que se rehusaban a ingresar ya que había muchos amuletos religiosos, desde el budismo hasta el catolicismo. Tres horas hablando y ya nos tuteamos. Es una chica muy accesible y amable.

— Me parece asombroso que puedas vivir en esta mansión plagada de espectros. — comento cuando me da una taza de café caliente que hizo en la cafetera. — Yo apenas he podido dominar mi telequinesis.

— La mayor parte del tiempo los fantasmas son amables, excepto en estas fechas que es cuando se ponen histéricos, es como si su único cometido fuese aterrorizar. — Hermione bebe de su taza café descafeinado. — Es el único momento en que me aterran y no tengo huéspedes. Bueno hace un mes que no tengo a nadie aquí.

— Aun así, creo que eres muy valiente. Considero que es innecesario todos estos amuletos religiosos — Señalo sus paredes, donde reposan cruces, rosarios, espadas, cuadros de santos, imágenes de ángeles y estatuillas budistas. — A ellos no les importa si crees en todos ellos.

Ella sonríe, y niega con la cabeza — yo no creo en todo eso, Los fantasmas son los que se asustan al ver los amuletos, son sus creencias, no las mías.

Asiento pensativo. — Daría lo que fuera por verlos.

— Draco, verlos implica tener que hablarles y entenderles. Si no han pasado al más allá, debes de ayudarles a recordar que fue lo que dejaron por hacer.

— ¿Tú lo haces? — Pregunto.

— Por supuesto. Ayudé a mi padre a resolver su asunto pendiente, lo hice con mi abuela y con mi ex novio. — deja su taza de café sobre la mesa de noche y se recuesta. — Es mi hora de dormir, debes hacer lo mismo ya que a las 7 de la noche habrá más ruido. — Da un bostezo — En la tarde deberé adornar esta casa por si mañana algún niño se aventura a pedir dulces.

— ¿Podrás salir de aquí? — Antes me ha comentado que apenas puede salir de la cama por el miedo que le dan los fantasmas. — Es decir, a dar los dulces.

— Nunca vienen niños, los árboles secos de la entrada los asustan. — Ella cierra los ojos — o los espíritus los alejan.

— ¿Qué te parece si salimos en la tarde de mañana? — Quiero saber que ve en el exterior — De todos modos, necesitas saber cómo es que los espectros se comportan lejos de tu hotel, que es como su centro de reunión.

— Déjame pensarlo. Te diré mi respuesta en la tarde.

La veo enterrar su rostro en la almohada. Me retiro de su habitación. _Te ves adorable incluso con esas ojeras._

Debería ir a dormir a mi cama, pero estoy demasiado cansado para subir un centenar de escalones hasta mi habitación. El diván del vestíbulo me es más apetecible, con mi telequinesis arranco la cortina más cercana para usarla de cobertor aunque eso me causa más de un estornudo.


	3. Capítulo II

**1**

— 31 de octubre del año 2020, cinco de la tarde. — Otra vez le hablo a mi teléfono — La presencia de estos fantasmas se ha hecho más fuertes, se oyen pasos, risas, gritos y los objetos se mueven de un lado a otro y no soy yo, por supuesto.

La mansión ha sido adornada con telarañas artificiales, los muebles del vestíbulo han sido cubiertos por algunas mantas blancas, un par de arañas de goma, antorchas en las columnas, la chimenea encendida, los inmensos ventanales cubiertas por sucias cortinas grises muy apolilladas. Todo tiene pinta de ser terrorífico, si no me gustara este ambiente ya habría salido huyendo por la ventana más cercana.

Hermione aparece usando un vestido blanco con encaje en las mangas y pecho, zapatos blancos y bajos. No lleva maquillaje, pero sus ojeras parecen ideales para un disfraz, sostiene un candelabro en las manos. El fuego se mueve de un lado a otro, pero no hay ninguna corriente de aire. — Están bailando.

Siento un nudo en la garganta y un frío en la nuca — ¿Los fantasmas?

Ella asiente mirando la flama — esperan que sea media noche para salir a ver sus vivos, espantar y tal vez llevarse a más con ellos. — me observa un segundo y vuelve a mirar el candelabro — ¿Por qué estás vestido de negro?

— El negro atrae a las brujas y fantasmas — Respondo dando una vuelta para que vea mi traje negro, mocasines negros, medias negras, pantalón de corte recto, camisa y corbata negra. — Voy elegante en estas fechas.

— Lo único que haces es pedir que te maten, los que usan ese color en 31 son propensos a morir en un accidente. — guarda silencio y parece meditar — Tú puedes mover objetos. El día de tu casi accidente, ¿realmente sobreviste?

— No soy un fantasma, puedo tocar y sentir, mi temperatura corporal es la misma y Madame Rosmerta me habló... ¡Estoy vivo! — trato de no sonar asustado, pero obviamente mi voz entrecortada demuestra lo contrario.

Hermione alza la mirada para verme a los ojos — ¿Te asusté, Draco?

No puedo evitar soltar un resoplido de alivio y de inmediato vuelvo a preocuparme — ¿Y si la muerta eres tú? Es decir, te vistes como uno, vives sola en una mansión encantada... ¿puede que seas tú quién está haciendo todo el barullo de fantasmas?

— ¿En verdad tratas de asustarme? ¿en verdad tratas de hacerlo? — Deja el candelabro sobre una mesa cercana, empieza a espantarme — No puedes ver fantasmas porque no es tu poder — Da pasos lentos hacia mí y yo retrocedo — Sé que quieres percibir lo que veo, ¿pero podrás tolerarlo?

— Por supuesto, soy parapsicólogo y he estudiado todo esto, he dormido en cementerios y casas abandonas, he escuchado y visto muchas cosas. — Me toma de las manos, su tacto es helado. — ¿estás segura... de que no estás... muerta?

— Ve a ponerte algo blanco y te mostraré lo que yo veo. — La señorita Granger me hace girar hacia las escaleras — Sabrás porque mi madre huyó y el motivo para que mi ex novio se suicidara. ¿Crees que puedas resistirlo?

Trago grueso y me dirijo hacia las escaleras. — Seguro, Soy Draco Malfoy. No le temo a nada.

_"O eso quiero creer"_

**2**

Al bajar las escaleras ya vestido completamente de blanco, me encontré con que la señorita Hermione estaba sentada en el diván, tarareando una canción de la película animada Dumbo: _Pink Elephants On Parade_ estaba por empezar a cantarle a un público invisible, pero estoy seguro de que es para los espectros.

_¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado! Caminan alrededor de la cama, de cabeza. Se escuchan sus pasos, formados en filas, elefantes rosas desfilando. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡qué es lo que estoy viendo? ¡Ahuyéntalos! ¡Ahuyéntalos!_

Al acabar, se pone en pie y se acerca a mí — Huyamos de mi mansión

— ¿Huir de tu adorable mansión? — Pregunto sarcástico y ella sonríe.

— Eso es lo que me has propuesto ayer, aunque tus intenciones no son claras para mí — me ve a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos chocolate parecen observar más que mi rostro, mi alma tal vez.

_"No tengo nada que ocultarte, pero puedes ver todo lo que quieras"_

— ¿no te apetece ver la noche de Halloween y los espectros que hay rondando en _Valle Normal_? — trato de sonar casual — ¿hace cuánto que no sales sin temerle a nada?

— Seis años. — se dirige a paso lento hacia la entrada de la mansión — ¿estás listo para ver lo que veo?

No puedo hacer nada más que seguirla y pararme junto a ella cuando se detiene en la entrada— Hermione no entiendo como...

Gira hacia mí y me toma de las mejillas con sus gélidas manos, me ve a los ojos — ¿estás listo? — Asiento levemente. Me obliga inclinarme más hacia ella y me da un beso suave, sus fríos labios casi hacen que me aleje, sus labios están resecos y ásperos, se aleja lentamente, no me ha dado tiempo de corresponderle, me sonríe — ¡¿Esto asusta?! — señala el salón.

Hay un fantasma en el vestíbulo, un demonio escondido tras una silla, algo atraviesa las paredes, una mujer espectral baja las escaleras, escuchó gritos que provienen del piso del arriba y luego veo niños salir de ella.

_"¡Oh Dios!"_

Mi corazón late a mil por hora, los fantasmas se esconden por todas partes.

— ¿Te da miedo esto, Draco? — Hermione me sostiene de una mano, estoy temblando.

— Estoy bien — Trato de sonar calmado, pero quiero huir de la casa. Hay un grupo de espectros que bailan junto a una ventana. — ¿Siempre ves esto?

— Sí, a decir verdad, nunca estoy sola. — Me obliga a seguirla ya que tira de mi mano — Ahora vámonos o vas a llorar de miedo.

Su mano fría me guía fuera de la casa, sé que si estoy con ella nada puede ir mal, los poderes que me ha transferido son realmente grandiosos, sé que en este mundo espectral solo ella puede llevarme de la mano.

**3**

Tras aquel extraño beso (que no disfruté) y el miedo que tuve, llegué a una conclusión: Los Granger pueden otorgar sus poderes a quienes lo deseen con tan solo besarlos.

A cada paso lejos de la mansión iba acostumbrándome a esta nueva sensación, no había tantos espectros al acecho, los que iban de un lado a otro no nos tomaban en cuenta.

El _Valle Normal_, no es para nada normal y los muertos de las calles para nada son sencillos, son aterradoramente interesantes. La adrenalina en mi cuerpo es mejor de la podría sentir al subir a una noria.

"_Su mano helada es mi ancla a la realidad"_

— ¿entonces tu novio se suicidó debido a los fantasmas? — trato de sonar casual.

Hermione saluda con la mano a un fantasma vestido de panadero que pasa delante de nosotros. — Más o menos, él quiso ver fantasmas, le di la posibilidad y...

— y... — La incito a continuar con su relato ya que ha guardado silencio por más de cinco segundos.

— Es complicado, Cedric tuvo una novia antes que yo, la cual falleció tras caer por un pozo y desnucarse. — Saluda a una mujer que va muy elegante, estoy a punto de creer que está viva de no ser porque atraviesa un árbol. — Hace cinco años, el 1 de noviembre ella se le apareció y rogó que se fuera con él... ¿adivina que paso?

— Se suicidó — Afirmo. — Pero le ayudaste a pasar.

— Sí, o eso creí, hace tres años han vuelto a _Valle Normal_

Vaya, eso cobra sentido para mí— Deduzco que ellos se te parecen cada primero de noviembre para molestarte.

Hermione ladea su cabeza hacia mí, aún me sostiene de la mano y me la presiona, al parecer busca seguridad. — Si que eres un parapsicólogo, mañana será el peor de los días, hoy es el principio. — Señala a los niños que al verla gritan "La llorona" — Cedric y su novia deben de estar rondando en la ciudad y provocando accidentes — del bolsillo de la falda de su vestido saca una cruz negra con adornos de plata —Han venido del otro lado y no quieren mi ayuda. Solo van a atormentarme.

— ¿Es por qué estás sola y quedaste sin novio? Eso es ridículo. — Frunzo el ceño con molestia.

_"boberías de niños"_

La señorita Granger niega con la cabeza. — Quieren quedarse con la mansión, quieren que sea su hogar. No les pertenece y no lo van a convertir en una casita del terror, por eso siempre uso todo tipo de amuletos para sacarlos de mi hogar junto a los espectros revoltosos que meten en ella. Si me voy terminaré en un hospital psiquiátrico como mi madre. — Saludamos a lo lejos a Madame Rosmerta que camina detrás de su nieto. — Aquí en _Valle Normal_, saben que mis poderes no son normales y me aceptan, después de todo los he ayudado a contactar con sus difuntos y solucionar los asuntos pendientes.

— Eres como una exorcista.

— Yo creo que soy una detective de fantasmas. — Mira lo hermosa que es la ciudad con los faroles en formas de calabazas, niños corriendo con disfraces hermosos. — Había olvidado lo preciosa que es la ciudad en estas fechas.

Sentí deseos de estar aquí el año próximo y el siguiente solo para pasear en estos días, acompañarla en estos días.

**4**

Una vez en las calles me resulta fácil notar como los espectros van tras los niños con disfraces llamativos, a los que transitaban vestidos de momias les hacen zancadillas. Los fantasmas toman objetos y los rompen o provocan accidentes. Me es extraño observar la manera en la hacen erizar el vello de la nuca de los adultos, lamidas y soplidos, sí, es asqueroso.

No me espanta ninguno debido a que Hermione sostiene mi mano y a la vez un rosario y una cruz, no era mi fe, pero la seguridad era primordial.

Varias veces hago uso de la interacción mente-materia para evitar accidentes; adolescentes que casi atropellaban niños con sus bicicletas. Animales corriendo al ser asustados por los espectros, evité que una anciana casi fuera arrollada por una camioneta.

Las víctimas iban vestidas enteramente de negro, un color que en verdad parecía atraer a los fantasmas, como moscas a la miel. Yo usaba unos pantalones blancos que parecía espantarlos.

Toco mi cabeza, debido al dolor que me causa usar mi interacción mente-materia. — Creo que debo usarlo con más frecuencia. No estoy acostumbrado a usar mis manos invisibles.

Hermione me acaricia la mano — Creo que es por todo lo acontecido, Draco. Debes de descansar, aunque esta noche será difícil

— No te preocupes, soy fuerte como un toro. — Le doy un guiño.

Ella sonríe. — Mientes, sigues temblando — Alza mi mano y me muestra como hay una ligera sacudida en mis dedos. —Sé que no es el frío.

— Claro que lo es. — La mirada irónica me hace reír — Bien, no sabía que sigo temblando. No entiendo como lo toleras.

La señorita Granger da un suspiro cansino y desvía su mirada hacia el suelo, al parecer ha visto algo que no le gusta. — Si no lo soporto podría enloquecer... algunas son buenas personas...

— Otras no, ¿qué haces con los fantasmas de asesinos violadores o depravados sexuales? — Sé que la pregunta es invasiva. Necesito respuestas.

— Rituales de purificación o uso barreras de sal. Lo que viste en casa no es polvo, es sal y otras especias. La mayor parte del tiempo es efectivo además de los amuletos — Vuelve a ver al frente. — Vámonos por favor.

—¿Qué pasa? — Observo en la dirección que acaba de fijar su vista. — ¡Mierda! — Exclamo

Un joven castaño de ojos grises, se nos acerca, tiene la garganta cercenada, la sangre fluye de aquella herida. Junto a él está una chica de rasgos asiáticos, tiene la cabeza casi destrozada, su cerebro parece haber desaparecido y viste de blanco, lo que parece ser un vestido de novia

— Hermione entréganos la casa. — El chico habló, sonaba como el padrino, ronco, probablemente se cortó las cuerdas vocales.

— Nunca tendrán acceso a ella, antes los mandaré al infierno. — ella está aterrada, siento el apretón de su mano.

El muchacho se acerca, me empuja y caigo; hice lo mismo con él, gracias a mi telequinesis y se sorprendió de que pudiera retenerlos.

— Vámonos. — Digo tras levantarme del suelo. — Puedo mantenerlos lejos por al menos diez metros mientras estén dentro del rango de mi visión. — Me estoy esforzando demasiado, pero no importa si con eso puedo protegernos. _Protegerla._

Corrimos de regreso a la mansión (tomados de las manos) sin mirar atrás, sosteniendo el rosario y la cruz. Llegamos antes de medianoche y tuvimos que ingresar por la ventana de la habitación de Hermione, debido a que los fantasmas trabaron la entrada. Nos abrazamos por varias horas ya que ella se encontraba asustada y yo tenía dolor de cabeza.


	4. Capítulo III

**1**

Desperté muy temprano en la mañana del 1 de noviembre, tras un estiramiento de músculos y crujido de mis huesos, me animé a ver el reloj de la habitación de Hermione, ¡5 de la mañana! ¿Qué más podía pedir con esas terribles voces fantasmales? Pero el suelo alfombrado en el que dormí cubierto por una colcha me fue cálido y además el aroma de las manzanas del incienso espanta fantasmas me relajó lo suficiente.

Me puse en pie tras doblar la colcha, debo ir a mi habitación para hacer un cambio de atuendo, además de darme una ducha rápida. Observo a Hermione, duerme plácidamente con unas orejeras puestas.

_"Deberé de encargarme de los quisquillosos espectros, si hoy es un terrible día para ella será mejor que la deje dormir mucho más. Merece un descanso, ¿tiene un lunar en el parpado en forma de corazón o será mugre?"_

Al salir de la habitación casi pego un grito al observar el tropel de fantasmas que se encuentran en el vestíbulo.

— Buen día — Saludo como si se trataran de inquilinos para el hotel — ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Varios de los fantasmas parecen asombrados por mi amabilidad y nada de miedo ¿Qué más miedo iba a sentir? La noche anterior fui perseguido por un niño fantasma que tuvo una muerte atroz.

Cada fantasma me dio sus motivos para estar en la mansión, tuve que negociar con ellos para que me dejasen dar una ducha y luego atenderlos uno a uno en orden de llegada.

**2**

— Habitación 213, señores Flamel.

— Gracias joven — El espectro de un anciano observó mi gafete — Malfoy, envíele mis saludos a la señorita Granger — se dirige con su esposa a través del techo hacia su habitación.

Sí, los fantasmas solo deseaban un lugar donde quedarse hasta mañana por la tarde. Hubo un par de groseros que tuve que sacar de la mansión por la fuerza con ayuda de mi telequinesis. Después de todo los espectros desean que se les trate como si aún siguieran vivos.

— ¿Dónde está Hermione? — Era un fantasma alto, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos color azul, el último de la fila — ¿Ha enfermado?

— Está descansando ¿Desea una habitación?

— Me alegra, siempre en estas fechas sufre demasiado y no duerme. — Me ve detenidamente — ¿eres su novio? ¿porque estás aquí?

— No soy su novio y estoy aquí porque soy parapsicólogo, está ciudad es fascinante para mí. Soy Draco Malfoy. — Creo que me he presentado bien.

— Fred Weasley, El difunto novio de Hermione Granger. — responde con aire de tristeza.

Eso me descoloca, ella no había mencionado a otro novio, "_¿crees que se lo va a decir a un desconocido?" _Me reprendo a mí mismo. — ¿También te dio el poder de ver a los muertos? Y te suicidaste.

— No soy como Cedric, en mi caso me negué a ver lo que ella, nunca me besó con esas intenciones. Estuve con ella por dos años y luego un infarto fulminante me alejó de ella. — Mira en dirección a la habitación de la señorita Granger. — Ella es mi asunto pendiente.

Me quedé en blanco, ese amor si que trascendió al más allá eso quiere decir que... —: Te irás al más allá si ella fallece...

— No, solo si veo que está con un buen hombre... — Da un suspiro — Pensé que tú y ella...

— No, solo me ha besado para permitirme ver a los...— Fred _fantasma_ Weasley parecía divertido y gozoso — ¿Cuál es el motivo para que tengas esa expresión de placer en tu rostro espectral?

— ¿esto te asustó? ¿te ha tomado de la mano? ¿ha bromeado contigo? ¿te ha protegido? ¿la has sorprendido caminando con su camisón fantasmal? — el exceso de preguntas logra confundirme y guardo silencio, lo que a él parece animarle para contarme de si — En vida fui parapsicólogo como tú, llegué aquí, hace tres años atrás. Con el paso de las semanas nos convertimos en la pareja _Warren_, enviando a las personas al más allá, liberándolos de su asunto pendiente... le enseñé a manejar el exorcismo y el uso de cosas místicas...

— Entonces no fue su padre quien le enseñó — Afirmo, eso lo explica todo. — Ya se me hacía extraño que supiera lo de la sal.

— Sí, éramos inseparables, pero la muerte no siempre es justa con los enamorados... debía dejar de vestir de negro— Ella te ha dado acceso a sus poderes, creo que resultará algo bueno de esto. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en _Valle Normal_?

Medito unos segundos. — Me gusta estar en esta mansión, no es tan terrorífica como pensé, es misteriosa y hay cosas sobrenaturales que me encantan.

— No te engañes, ella te agrada más de lo que quieres admitir y seguro que has de querer estar aquí el año próximo. — Dio un largo suspiro — Me dije lo mismo cuando estuve aquí. Nos íbamos a casar y me tuve que morir... Ella cree que he pasado al más allá, por lo que solo vengo a visitarla en estas fechas para cerciorarme si ya es feliz.

— ¿Qué haces el resto del año? — Mi curiosidad es inmensa.

— Paseo por el mundo, no sabes lo asombroso que es estar en casas poseídas por demonios, ayudar a sacerdotes a hacer un exorcismo. — Me da un guiño — Es el sueño realizado el poder tener todos los poderes que un parapsicólogo desea... lo terrible es que tuve que perder a la preciosa dama que vive aquí. Es doloroso no poder besarla y cuando intento tocarla ella tiembla como si estuviera en el Tíbet...

— Por ello podrás cruzar cuando se enamore de un hombre decente, algo me dice que le has espantado varios — Afirmo al ver ese atisbo de celos por sus ojos.

Se encoge de hombros. — Me declaro culpable, pero esos imbéciles solo querían la casa... en cambio tú has procurado dejarla durmiendo y atender el hotel...

_"Solo quiere devolverle la ayuda. Quiero protegerla"_

**3**

— ¿En serio lograste que se quedaran en las habitaciones que les asignaste? — Me pregunta incrédula.

Ambos estamos en su habitación, me he tomado la libertad de ir hasta _Las tres escobas _para traernos el almuerzo. Por lo que comemos juntos.

— Sí, como has dicho la mayor parte de ellos es amable, en cuanto a los groseros los he arrojado con ayuda de mi interacción mente-materia. — Digo orgulloso — Al regresar concilié con ellos, o se portaban bien o los iba a expulsar.

— ¿Sabes hacer eso? Es asombroso — se dedica a mordisquear sus patatas fritas. Se nota muy feliz.

Medité unos segundos, el que había dado esa advertencia fue Fred quien se hubo comprometido a enseñarme a hacer un exorcismo el resto del año con la condición de quedarme en esta mansión, no fue un soborno, en verdad quiero estar aquí. — Conocí a Fred, es un fantasma muy encantador, ha ido a visitar a su madre y hermanos, prometió que volvería para la cena.

— Él fue mi...

— Me lo ha contado todo, es muy amable y se nota que te tiene en mente. — Respondo tras beber el refresco.

— Soy su asunto pendiente, cree que no lo sé. — Ve hacia la ventana — Lo supe desde que murió, solo me ha estado espantando los pretendientes maliciosos. Como tú no eres uno de ellos te ha dejado quedar.

Asiento con la cabeza.

_"Algo me dice que Fred me tiene estima o cree que yo y la señorita Granger... Olvídalo Draco, solo estás de paso en este valle nada normal, sin embargo, acabo de comprometerme a quedar, Malfoy eres estúpido."_

No me resulta espantoso vivir con ella en valle normal, tal vez si tuviéramos un hijo tendría nuestros poderes, entonces ella y yo podríamos viajar por el mundo haciendo exorcismos mientras nuestro niño se queda cuidando de este hotel. _Tal vez me gusta más de lo que quiero admitir, y mi padrino de bodas sería un fantasma._

Le regalo una sonrisa y decido besarla una vez más, no para recibir sus poderes sino para confirmar que ella es el motivo por el cual no me quiero ir de aquí.


	5. Epílogo

**1**

— _Bienvenidos a: Valle Normal (somos personas muy sencillas)_ — Leyó Lily Potter en el viejo letrero, tras detener su bicicleta, miró a su hermano mayor, de cabello azabache y ojos verdes. — Al, yo por aquí no paso.

— No hay de qué asustarse, este pueblo en verdad es normal — Afirmó — Scorp sabrá que hacer, después de todo él ve fantasmas — se puso en marcha con su bicicleta. Había escapado de sus deberes para dejar a su hermanita en manos de su mejor amigo, aunque esta no lo sabía.

A la pelirroja no le gustaba la idea de acercarse a su crush y ex novio de su prima, iba a verlo porque hace más de dos meses atrás empezó a ver fantasmas.

Siguió a su hermano por _Jackson Street_ 777 — ¿En serio vive aquí? Granger's Hotel es inmenso y los cerezos son preciosos.

— Si vienes en Halloween estos árboles dan miedo de lo secos que se ven, casi parece un lugar de terror. — miró a su hermana que estaba más blanca de lo normal — Hay fantasmas a todas horas según Scorp, ¿ves alguno?

¿Alguno? Cientos estaban rondando la casa en especial una pareja extraña, él con la garganta cercenada y ella con la cabeza más que partida.

— No hay nada. — quería convencerse de ello.

— Vaya, que pena, tenía ganas de ayudar a resolver un caso misterioso de la vida de algún fantasma. — Albus se encogió de hombros con resignación y continuó manejando en dirección a la mansión, en el trayecto atravesó a varios espectros.

_"Este es un lugar de locos, ¡Mierda! Solo a mí me pasan estos desastres, ¿Qué hice para merecerlo? solo le pedí a Scorpius que me dejara ver sus fantasmas... ¡creí que era una metáfora!_ _¡Joder!"_

Literal, veía fantasmas por doquier, y ahora ella tenía ese don que parecía ser más un castigo por fijarse en el ex de su prima. _"Soy una pésima persona"_

**2**

— ¡Que besaste a mi hermana? — Exclamó Albus con asombro. — ¡Es una niña!

Lily se indignó — Esta niña tiene 22 años, tarado. Y sí, le pedí que me besara y me dejara ver sus fantasmas "personales" — Hizo unas comillas con los dedos al decir la última palabra.

— Exactamente, eso ocurrió. — Scorpius Malfoy se cruzó de brazos. — Solo que la margarita se me subió a la cabeza, de haber estado en mis cinco sentidos no le hubiera dado acceso a mis poderes. "_Eso creo"_

Albus respiró incómodo. Ya sabía él que era cuestión de tiempo para que estos dos acabaran esa situación. Solo un idiota no se daría cuenta de lo que sentían — ¿Y tus padres que opinan de esto? ¿les has dicho, amigo mío?

Scorpius hizo una mueca de resignación — Mamá ha dicho que me haga cargo del hotel y papá me ha deseado suerte entrenando a Lily.

— ¿No se ha enfadado tu madre? — Preguntó el azabache un tanto asombrado, la señora Malfoy era demasiado estricta con su hijo, no consentía que este fuera un mujeriego, ya que corría el riesgo de dar sus poderes a las pobres señoritas que lo besaban.

— ¿Por qué crees que estoy solo en esta mansión? Ellos han ido a su por ahí a exorcizar un par de casas poseídas — Suspiró cansado — Como he seguido los pasos de mi padre en su profesión, esperan que me haga cargo del hotel y de los espectrales inquilinos.

— ¿estos poderes son para siempre? — Preguntó Lily con impaciencia, le importaba un rábano la vida del joven, solo quería estar "curada". — ¿Veré fantasmas hasta el final de mis días?

El rubio de cabello rebelde de ojos grises asintió — Como fue con mi abuelo, y mis bisabuelas Los verás por siempre. ¿Podrás ayudarlos a pasar al más allá? O ¿esto te asusta?

—Pues manos a la obra con ayudarlos a pasar. — La señorita chasqueó la lengua de malagana. — Pero primero enséñame a espantar a los malditos fantasmas degenerados.

— Eso sí que no sé cómo se hace, en mi caso manejo la telequinesis y los tengo fuera del hotel. Mamá es la que sabe de eso — Scorpius tragó grueso cuando vio a la pelirroja aguantando el deseo de gritarle — Puedes quedarte y te mantendré protegida hasta que lleguen de su viaje.

Albus miró a su futuro cuñado — Nada de hacerle cosas raras hasta que se casen — Miró su reloj — Debo regresar al trabajo, papá va a matarme por abandonar la oficina y será peor cuando sepa que dejé a su princesa en manos del lobo feroz.

— Un beso no me convierte en...

— ¡Mierda! Me voy de aquí. —Lily gritó al ver un fantasma degollado

— No pasa nada, solo es un inquilino. — Scorpius sonrió. — Tienes que acostumbrarte, de no ser así vas a acabar en un manicomio, en esta época nadie cree estos asuntos.

— ¡Genial! Justo lo que necesito para animar mi aburrida vida — soltó de manera sarcástica la señorita Potter. Vio a unos niños fantasmales jugando en las escaleras. — Música para mis oídos

Fin.

* * *

satorichiva Gracias por tu comentario


End file.
